Ponyboy gets sick
by greasergirl0003
Summary: Darry and Pony bond when pony comes down with the flu.


Ponyboy Gets Sick

XXX

Pony POV:

I was laying there in mine and Sodas bed. I was fully awake, but in my mind I wasn't ready to get up. And besides, I didn't feel that hot either. I thought I was coming down with something, but I didn't need to worry Soda and Darry. Soda already works too long of hours, and Darry carries too much roofing up at a time. Their hands were full as it is. I was actually about to fall back asleep when soda barged into our bedroom and decided to jump on the bed to "wake me up." But most of the time I think he does it just to annoy me.

"Get up Ponyboy!" he yelled at me.

"Sodapop, summer just started. The whole point is to sleep in." was my sleepy reply. To be honest, I sounded week even to myself. And knowing Sodapop, he noticed and came to lie down next to me.

"What's the matter Ponyboy?" he said in a soothing voice. It doesn't happen very often, but Sodapop can sure tell when I'm sick or something's buggin' me.

"Nothin' Soda." I told him, just trying to sound sleepy.

"Now I know there's something wrong with you. So you better just speak up and tell me."

"Okay, my head hurts. Now go away."

"Well I better go and tell Darry because he told everyone that next time something's wrong with you we better speak up."

"Please don't tell Darry. He'll make someone stay here with me and treat me like a child. Please Sodapop."

"Well, alright, but if you really don't feel good, then you better speak up, savvy?"

"That's just fine with me." I grumbled while laying back down fully content with taking another nap."

"Sodapop just glanced at me nervously and left without a word."

Darry POV:

Soda came running out of his room. When is that kid not late? But there was also a worried look on his face. Soda and Pony don't know this, but I can read their facial expressions better than they think I can.

"What's wrong Soda?" I asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Nothin' Dare. Gonna be late. Bye!"

"I'll find out later" I told myself. I was running late too.

Pony POV:

I woke up some time later, and felt absolutely terrible. I hate being sick, because when I get sick, I'm usually really sick. I hoped this time was different.

"UUUGG," I thought, "I need to get up. What time is it anyways? I pushed myself out of bed and almost fell over, but I caught myself on the bed frame.

"Watch it." I told myself. I don't need any trips to the hospital anytime soon. We can't afford it. Besides, hospitals freak me out a lot. I mean, who likes doctors and needles and other sick people. Blegh. I stumbled my way onto the cough in the living room. "Just because I have to wake up doesn't mean that I can't lie down." I told myself. To be honest, I felt really crummy. I have a splitting head ache and everything feels sore. "Maybe I could just lie down for a few minutes." I told myself before I fell asleep once more.

Darry POV:

The boss was actually feeling generous today. He told me I could have the rest of the day off because I work too hard. "As long as it keep the food on the table and bills paid." I tell myself every day.

I walked into the house with full intentions to make myself something edible for lunch. I walked through the front door and seen Ponyboy lying on the couch with a weird look on his face.

"Maybe he was having a nightmare. I should probably wake him up." I thought.

I walked over to the couch and shook his shoulder. "Pony." I said softly. "Pony…" I shook harder and he grumbled. His eyebrows hunched together and a look of pain crossed his face. "Pony, wake up." I said normally. He slowly opened his eyes and knit his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Darry?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I got off of work early today. Are you okay Ponyboy?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Well you don't look it." I told him as I put my hand over his forehead. He was burning up and his face told me that he didn't want to say anything about it.

"Come on Pone," I told him softly, "let's go lay down. Okay?" He just nodded and followed me. I walked him into his bedroom and he plopped down on his bed. I nervously stood there not knowing what to do.

"Do you want anything Pony?" I asked him

"Aspirin." Was his simple reply.

"Yeah, aspirin, got it." Was what I mumbled as I nervously backed out of his and Sodas room. You can't blame me, the kid hasn't been sick in years. The last time he was, we almost had to take him to the hospital it was so bad, but the kid's a trooper and pulled through. I returned to his room with an aspirin and a glass of water. The kid took it without saying a word and swallowed it quickly the laid back down. I quickly went and got the thermometer and took his temperature without complaining.

"Quiet Pony or we'll have to take it all over again." I told him softly. He was really looking in a rough shape. He just leaned on me to wait for the thermometer. Pony has always been clingy when he was under the weather. My guess is that he feels vulnerable.

"Come here Pone." I told him as I lay down in his bed too. He didn't question it and just curled next to my side. It was moments like these that I treasured because I could bond with him. I didn't necessarily like the fact that he was sick, just that I could spend some time with him. I looked down at pony and he just stared straight ahead with glassy eyes.

"My poor baby," I thought as I ran my fingers through his hair. The kid's been through too much. First our parents dying, and then Johnny and Dallas' death. He never gets a break. Pony just sighed and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Come here Pony," I told him as I lay down on the other side of the bed. He just turned over and curled into my side.

"I think I could go for a nap too." I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

Soda POV:

"Hmm," I wondered. Darry's trucks home. Wonder why."

"Darry," I said walking through the house. I shut up when I opened the door to mine and Pony's room. There laid Darry and Pony snuggled together with Darry on his back and Pony curled into his side clutching a piece of his shirt. I smiled to myself and shut the door slowly. I crept into the kitchen and wondered "pink pancakes or yellow mashed potatoes for dinner?"

THE END


End file.
